Fixed Hearts
by SilverPyramidHead199
Summary: Sometimes, hearts that never knew any love can find love. Sometimes, broken hearts can be fixed. Sometimes, these two mix. CronaxOC srry i suck at summaries.


Chapter 1.

I held my breath, and walked inside the DWMA. It was pretty nice. My eyes went to a group of teens my age to my right. Four girls, and four boys. One of the boys had a black monster-thing on his head. (A/V yes that's maka soul crona black star tsubaki liz patty death the kid). I walked past them, feeling their curious gaze burn into my back. I went straight to Lord Death's office-room. The group followed, but waited outside.

"Aw, yes, yes! Kayla Kitsune! it's a pleasure to have you at my school!" Lord Death said. Then, the same group as before came in, and stood behind me. The one with stripes in his hair spoke.

"You wanted us, Father?" He said. My eyes widened, so this was Lord Death's son? Cool.

"Yes, yes. Everyone this is Kayla Kitsune. She'll be hanging out with you from now on." Lord Death said.

…...

Death the Kid's POV

I looked at the girl that my father had just told me I'd be hanging out with, along with all my friends. She had mid-waist length black hair in a ponytail, and yellow eyes just like me. She was nervous, blushing, and looked scared. I smiled. She was wearing a blue low-cut shirt, with a blue and white plaid skirt, the same length as Maka's.

"Hi. Come on, We'll show you the school. I'm Death the Kid, call me Kid, and these are Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Crona. The black thing on Crona's head is Ragnarok, the demon sword." I said, pointing at everyone as I introduced them. Kayla nodded. Soon, enough, we were all in the hall. Kayla looked at me.

"Kid? Can we go outside for a moment? I-I feel a little dizzy, from nervousness, I-I think…." Kayla asked. I nodded. When we got there, we stood in the middle of the stone ground. Then, suddenly, my father appeared beside me.

"Father? What's wrong?" I asked. Wait, was he…crying? "Father!" I said. Then, out of nowhere, a black orb was thrown from the sky. We were under attck, and by the new soul wavelength, it was a witch.

…...

Kayla's POV

I was thrown to the opposite side of the others, including Lord Death. What kind of idiot would attack Lord Death himself!

"Kayla…" A voice from above said. Everyone's head turned upward. My eyes widened when I saw the witch I thought I hated so much. Yumei. She had stolen me as a newborn, and I had never known my family, Yumei only said my mother died birthing me and my twin. But who was my twin? Anyways, Yumei had mid-thigh length orange hair, and always wore a purple dress. She was on her broomstick, which she called Broomy.

"I've left you and your crazy ways Yumei! You stole me from my family as a child and I HATE you for that! Leave me and my new life be!" I screamed. She smiled her evil, fake smile.

"Aw, come now…You know I think of you as a daughter. And now that you've reunited with your old family…I have to take you back." She told me. I gasped.

"W-what do y-you mean reunited?" I asked.

"Silly girl… The Shinigami is your father, and Death the Kid is your twin. I stole you from the nursery at the doctor's, and hypnotized them to say that you were dead. No boy ever liked me, so I never married…but I wanted a baby so bad…to raise to be evil like me. So, the child of Lord Death himself, was absolutely perfect." Yumei said, her red eyes sparkling. I was shocked. I looked at Lord Death and Kid…my family…They stared back. Lord Death suddenly glared at Yumei, the scariest look I had ever seen on his face.

"Stealing my child for 15 years…IS AN UNFORGIVABLE SIN!" He yelled. Then, he attacked Yumei. Soon, she was on the ground, and Lord Death was about to finish her. Tears stung my eyes, and I jumped up, running towards him.

"NOOO! STOP! I KNOW SHE STOLE ME! I KNOW!" I yelled, and grabbed my father's arm, stopping his attack. He looked back at me, clearly shocked. The tears poured down my face. "I know…she stole me…but, she-she….I hate to admit this…I do care for her, not love, no, more as a friend, a thankfulness for raising me…but…put her in a cage, don't kill her…besides…she can kill me at any moment…" I whispered, yet, as everyone had gathered around us, they all heard me. It began to rain. I thought back to simply an hour ago, when I had first stepped into the DWMA. I looked down, at Yumei. She was smiling, but I realized, she wasn't faking, she was really smiling. I smiled back. I knew she didn't love me, but she did care for me. Enough to kill me, to stop me from my pain.

"Kill you at any moment? How?" My father asked. I looked back at him. The rain was pouring, and my hair was soaked.

"At my 15th birthday, two months ago, she slipped a activation poison in my tea. But for good reason. I wanted to die. Still do." I admitted. Everyone gasped, and my twin looked hurt. My father was shocked. "You see, even with Yumei, I have suffered a hard long life. Crona, Ragnarok, don't you remember me?" I asked, turning to them. Crona tilted his head.

"Oh yeah! You were his only friend that played with him when we were little!" Ragnarok shouted. Crona's head snapped up, and he smiled.

"Oh yeah! Y-you were so nice…I didn't know how to interact with you…" Crona said. I smiled, and nodded.

"Medusa and Yumei were childhood 'friends', so they let us play one time. Ragnarok scared me, so Yumei took me away. But I always remembered you. You were my first friend. My only friend. It was so nice to see you here when I walked in." I said, smiling. Then Yumei coughed, and whispered a couple of words. My eyes snapped open wide, and I swirled to her.

"Sleep sleep my adopted child." Yumei whispered. Then, everything went black, and I fell to the ground. The last thing heard was my fathers surprised gasp, and the last thing I felt was his arms catch me.

…...

Kid's POV

I watched my twin fall, and my father catch her. I ran to her side.

"Father! Is Kayla alright?" I frantically asked. He turned to the witch Yumei, his eyes narrowed.

"Just asleep, my child is only asleep…she has so much trouble falling asleep, because of the nightmares… so I help her." I breathed a sigh of relief. But I still couldn't believe that so much had happened in one day… I looked at Crona and Ragnarok.

"So, you knew her before I, her own twin, did…Do you remember what she's' like, Crona?" I asked. He sadly shook his head no. I looked back at my sister. I always knew that I wasn't complete. Maybe…if she was a weapon, then we were meant to be miester and weapon, and that's why me and Liz and Patty's soul wave lengths weren't ever perfectly matched. I smiled. I barely knew her, but since she was my sister, I loved her.

…...

3 days later…

Kayla's POV

I opened me eyes from my deep slumber to a scream. My scream. I stopped after about ten seconds. I was sweating, and heavily breathing. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Then, I realized I was in a medic room. In the DWMA. Suddenly, all the memories from before flew to my mind. What had my father done with Yumei? I began panicking. Then, the room's door opened, and My brother, father, Crona (with Ragnarok on his head), and Yumei walk in. I gasped. Yumei wasn't in hand cuffs, or anything. I guessed she had surrendered to them. For me. I blushed. The all gathered around me.

"Kayla…I know you've just awoken, but…Yumei said this was your story to tell. Why has your life been so bad? Why do you want to die?" My father asked. I looked down at my feet. I sighed, and looked at Crona.

"Crona…you know, too, don't you? At least a little." I asked. He nodded.

"But I agreed with Yumei. Its y-your story to tell." He said. I think Ragnarok was asleep.

"Well, it was about three years ago…" I began.

FLASHBACK::::::

"Kayla, be a sweet for your mom and go to the store and steal some bread. It appears that we're out." Yumei said from the kitchen. I stood from the black couch, and left the purple house.

"Your not my mom. My mom is dead." I whispered. Then I headed to the store. I got there in about three minutes. I walked inside. I went straight to the bread isle. I grabbed a loaf, then turned around, and ran straight into a guy my age. We both fell to the floor. I looked up at him, blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. Let me help you up." He said, standing up and offering his hand. He was cute. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. I took his hand, and stood up.

"T-thank you… I'm so sorry, that was all my fault…" I muttered. What was I doing? Being nice to a stranger was unheard of! I ran around him, and though the doors, ignoring the angry clerks yells and the stores door anti-theft alarms go off. I ran all the way home, my black boots clicking against the concrete. When I got home, I slammed the door, breathing heavily. I threw the bread to Yumei, then ran to my room. I jumped onto my bed, and pondered into my heart. Oh crap. These feelings…I had a crush on that boy from the store! Crap! I heard the door bell ring, then Yumei yell that it was for me. I went downstairs, and opened the door. My mouth popped open wide. It was the same boy!

"Hey, I never caught your name. You seem nice, wanna hang out? I'm James." He muttered.

"I-I'm Kayla…" And that started what would ruin my life, my first true love.

…...

1 ½ years later…

"I really think I love you, James." I said. Our hands were intertwined, and we were on my roof watching the sunset. He looked at me, angrily, then ripped his hand from mine. I gasped.

"Ugh! Ya' wanna' know something, Kayla? Your just to damn emotional! That's it! I don't wanna date you anymore! You annoy the hell outta' me, so it's over. Goodbye! Enjoy your true love crap load!" He screamed, and jumped off the roof. I sat there, completely stunned. That was the one I loved, who ended my pain and misery. And he had ended us in moments. I cried for so long…

END OF FLASHBACK:::::

"And…now…2 ½ years later…I cant get over him… He was my reason for breathing everyday…I thought he loved me, but he didn't. I was in love with an empty soul, a blind soul who ignored how much he meant to me…" I finished, tears streaming down my face. Everyone was wide-eyed, and my father put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. But I couldn't be comforted. Yet when I looked at Crona, I felt some what better…

…...

OOOOooohh Did ya' like chapter 1? Was it EPIC? Lol if ya'll review and rate, you'll make my day, seriously. *Hint* A few couples here are TsubakixBlackStar, MakaxSoul, Death the KidxLiz, and so on and so forth. I hope you enjoyed. And with the James thing…That really did happen to me. That's why I typed it. And it was two years ago, and I havent gotten over him yet… well I still hope you liked!


End file.
